<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adult education. by Kkai_hwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401440">Adult education.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi'>Kkai_hwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Steve Rogers, Basketball, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, M/M, McDonald's, Mixtape, Multi, New York AU, New York City, New York accents, Peter basically has a harem, Precious Peter Parker, Roommates, Soundcloud rapper, and slang, block au, mixtapes, unintentional dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka bootleg</p><p>"Baby girl, quit playin. You're gonna miss me when I blow up big" </p><p>"Bucky no, hell no" </p><p>Bucky stopped in his tracks, he spread his arms out wide as a sign of defeat "Steve I'm just trying to come to you like a man" Steve stopped to look the other male in the eyes. He thought his friend actually had something important to say. Bucky eased into a smug grin "Buy my mixtape, baby girl. Glad to know you care" </p><p> </p><p>Steve groaned out loudly and started to speed walk on the cemented streets as Bucky chuckled. "No, Buck, no. You haven't even paid me back or gave me my first mixtape" Bucky did a small hop as he trailed behind Steve. Steve gripped his bookbag's arms and calmed down from his friend's antics. </p><p>A AU WHERE BUCKY TRIES TO MAKE STEVE BUY HIS MIXTAPE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carrots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>man I need a good title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby girl quit playin. You're gonna miss me when I blow up big" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bucky no, hell no my guy" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stopped in his tracks, he spread his arms out wide as a sign of defeat "Steve I'm just trying to come to you like a man" Steve stopped to look the other male in the eyes. He thought his friend actually had something important to say. Bucky eased into a smug grin "Buy my mixtape, baby girl. Glad to know you care" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned out loudly and started to speed walk on the cemented streets as Bucky chuckled. "No, Buck, no. You haven't even paid me back or gave me my first mixtape" Bucky did a small hop as he trailed behind Steve. Steve gripped his bookbag's arms and calmed down from his friend's antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stared at Rogers's ass, he gave off a soft whistle. Steve rolled his eyes, his face was heating up. "Bucky stop staring at my ass." Bucky paused for a second. "Wha- I swear I wasn't. Like how did you know I was?" The two got to their stoop on their apartment building. The two sat down on the red-bricked stairs and then leaned back. The day wouldn't be complete without the two hanging out on the block, watching as the story's of their block unraveled. The boys were now taking their normal loitering spots. "You know you told on yourself a second ago"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulled out his sloppy notes, he stared at the letters he tried to write down. Maybe it was his multilingualism acting up, or maybe his dyslexia. But his notes were absolutely horrible, compared to Steve's. Bucky could blame his multilingualism, but he knew people (well Steve really) who spoke just as many languages as him. No matter how many times Steve told him his notes were fine, Bucky felt like they were horrible. It became a ritual for the two to just swap their notes. "How was Spanish" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Bucky grumbled as he looked at his notes, Bucky twirls his dark brown pen in his hand. "It was Spanish Stevie" Steve giggled at Bucky's remark "I just don't understand, how you're struggling in Spanish when you literally help all of the old ladies in our building" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve leaned his back on the rails of the stoop while placing his hands in his hoodie. "Shi- I don't know man. Mrs. Wright, she's not speaking Spanish, she's speaking English" Steve softly extended his foot out, it kicked Bucky "Stevie boy is stepping on me finally" Steve rolled his eyes "Where did I get you? I should step on you." Bucky's eyes widened as he looked at his friend in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually never mind you really look like you want it" Bucky huffed out, he scooted closer to Steve. He grabbed Steve's hind legs and pulled them over his lap, "you're a fucking tease baby girl" Steve was now to tangled into Bucky's embrace to retaliate physically. Steve actually, really didn't mind. "You know Mrs. Wright actually thinks you're a girl now" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did you pull that one off buck?" The streets began to cool off, the sun was softly setting. Soft tints of cool colors began to set on the horizon, "I dunno actually, I just think I beat the idea into her head, I was all like" Bucky puffed out his chest as he straightened up "my girl grant, she's a foreign Lil thing" Steve cringed as he laughed out, the cringed up awkward laugh was like music to Buck's ears. "You lying hoe" Bucky's scoffed as he looked Steve in the eyes, "Okay I'm totally lying" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bucky you gotta be, c'mon" Bucky let the silence linger for a bit. "I can do whatever, that girl is delusional." Steve finally let it sink in, "My God buck, that's crazy" Bucky gave off a toothy grin "Well I mean, it's a win-win for the both of us. She doesn't have to know. Don't worry bout it" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter crawled out of his apartment window. The boy was standing on the white fire escape, filled with small potted plants. The boy unlocked the latter on the window and then dropped down the second floor. "Look its spidermonkey" Bucky said loudly, the 18-year-old boy walked over to the overly affectionate two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Hi Bucky, hi Stevie" Peter started to stretch his arms out and do warm-ups. "Hey kid, how was your day baby?" Peter blushed at the 'baby' comment. No matter how times the kid told the two he wasn't a baby. They never listened, the two took the soft blush and the silence as a word. "So you're going to see Wade today huh?" Bucky was always the one to call him out. Peter looked over to his apartment, he was checking if May was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh dad, I'm not going anywhere with anyone." Bucky rolled his eyes at his friend's comment "If you weren't gonna meet someone then you would have come from the front door" Steve was the one to call him out on his bullshit, Peter looked at his watch to see the time then looked up at Steve. "OH MY GOSH MOM PLEASE!" Bucky laughed at the event, so Steve hit it right on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sat down next to the two, "So? Who is it kid?" The Two actually seemed curious about him "S-so um" He thought if he stalled a bit the two would let it go. "I'm going out of the neighborhood to go hang out with the Stark's, you know my rich friends" Bucky watched as Peter tensed up, hoping that the two didn't pry. "So you got you a sugar daddy"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feel good inc.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What dad? No what are you saying! I'd never" Bucky nodded his head "mkay kiddo whatever you say. Son let me teach you something about hoein" Bucky leaned forward hugging, Steves legs a bit more. The two seemed to always talk about the subject, Peter was like Bucky's only protege</p><p> "Never have hoes on the same block, it just doesn't end well. One day you'll be chatting your sweetie up, then your other hunnie will be walking over to you. And BOOM you're castrated" Peter laughed at the story, so did Steve "So Is that what happened? Natasha and Darcy still talk to each other Bucky, they're best friends now" </p><p> </p><p>Bucky shivered at the mention of the name 'darcy'. Bucky cringed at the thought of the neighborhood assuming that Bucky was a skirt chaser actually. In Bucky's Brooklyn head, Bucky was just a guy who happens to have a lot of female friends. "Petey baby, whatever you do, just don't be like me man. Shot, I think I'm about to drop out of Spanish" </p><p> </p><p>"But don't you literally speak Spanish all the time Dad?" The kid tilted his head in confusion, "You can literally just breath it, you're so good you're almost a native speaker" Peter was really trying to rule out why exactly the male would do such a thing "Sho- I really don't know anymore Peter, they just make me think I got lead in my brain" Peter huffed in agreement "it really be like that sometimes dude." </p><p> </p><p>Wade rolled around the corner, he was looking at the three chilled up on the stoop. The two males cuddled up against the right and poor old Peter left with the two males being all soft. Peter had his head in his hands. "Hey, Peter." Wade casually greeted the lonesome male, Peter gleamed as he looked up at Wade. "Hi guy" </p><p> </p><p>Wade was walking a German Shepherd, the Shepard in his building that his blind grandma got way too attached to. The dog seemed to argue with Wade like a real human, almost all the time they were like two peas in a pod. </p><p> </p><p>The human Wade would eagerly greet Peter, but the dog seemed to know how to push the males buttons. Doggy Wade jumped on Peter as usual and licked the hell out of the kid. Peter would giggle as he pets the dog and then softly call out "I missed you too Wade" Yeah it's official he hated that dog. Wade was glaring at the dog, and the two in the corner were snickering at the reaction, "Peter Wades mad. because he wants to jump on you like that dog" Wade looked at Bucky giggling in the back, the boy was obviously just stirring the pot. "He wants to jump on you, but that's not his style. His style is…" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god shuddup James!" Wade pulled back the dog from Peter, the dog was reluctant. He growled at the boy who brought him here like as if he was taking food away from him. "I said he wants to jump on you, doggy style" Nothing but laughs were exchanged, even from the mad Wade. Wade sat next to Peter, and looked down at the now sitting porch. "Alright Petey you know the drill, lemme hold a dollar." Steve raised his brow as he watched the kid, who never shared money reach into his wallet and give the Twenty-year-old a twenty.</p><p> </p><p> "WOW, thanks Puppy, that'll do a lot for me." Wade pulled the twenty up to the sun. The smaller kid took well to the praise, he softly smiled and then said "you're welcome" a jet black limo, with a fully glassy shined out exterior pulled up next to the house. "Well, I guess that's my ride! Bye ma, and pops!" Peter stood up only to bend down and pet doggy Wade. "And bye Wade, don't be too mean to Wade okay?" The doggy wagged his tail before licking the boy's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Peter heard the extremely expensive 'honk' which probably made the boy more confident. The male raised up and kissed human Wade's cheek. "Bye Wade" Wade seemed happier, more energetic too. "Bye Parker~" </p><p> </p><p>"That was mad gay Wade" Wade looked at the male with a soft expression. That got snapped into reality after Bucky spoke "You're gay moron" Bucky chuckled and then japed "But not Wade Wilson gae" Wade watched as the luxurious car drove off with the brunette boy, “fuck up bucky” The next victim the dog sought out was steve. The dog wagged his tail as he got up from his spot. He walked over to Steve and licked the male's face, “com’n bubba” Steve softly smiled as the dog affectionately licked Steve. Bucky glared at the dog licking Steve, he gripped Steve's legs and rumbled. The dog ducked his head before giving out a soft squeal, the dog’s hind legs bent and the dog sat down. “What are you bucky a fuggin dog whisperer? You feed my dog pills or some shit. Jesus buck what didja do ta him?” </p><p> </p><p>“I put him in his place red, you may let him run all over your bitch, but not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve cocked his arm back and punched bucky in the arm, “Since when was Petey or me anyone's bitch?” Bucky did deserve that hit, “Oh sweetie, since forever and a half hun.” Wade blinked and decided to stay quiet for their ‘fight’ “Ain’t yours, or anyone's, besides” Steve leaned back and almost formed a soft pout. “You’re my bitch.” </p><p> </p><p>The streets filled up with meme songs played from a loud surround sound device, The maximoffs were finally home. The streets were filled with shitty tik tok songs, yeah if Natasha was home it would probably be 4 times quieter. “Oh hunnie you’re a sub,”  Steve looked up to Wade for support to win the argument. Wade puffed his cheeks out and then looked at the floor. Bucky laughed victoriously, Steve groaned. He was furious with himself for losing the argument, “Eat my ass buck” </p><p> </p><p>“See? Will do Steve anytime.” Bucky ignored any heat in the man's words, Steve tended to blurt out just about <em> anything </em> as an insult when he lost. This time was just an instinct where it was more perverted. Steve once even called the man holding his legs a waffle, Bucky like the gentlemen he was, of course, said he’d eat him like a waffle. Their antics would always be like this through the seasons. “You know what? Fuck this give me back my legs a-asshole” Steve studdered on the last bit, Bucky seemed to change his whole demeanor. The brunette looked at Steve, Which made Steve blush and shift. “Hell no, I'll do nothin of the sort” Steve suddenly felt smaller in Buckys hold, he had the power to make a six-foot-something man jelly in his hold. </p><p> “Daaad you’re making me uncomfortable, stop flirting in front of your kid” The two laughed at Wade's whining, “You gotta learn someday kid”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please Wade, don’t listen to this fool. Babe just find your own way to flatter a sweetie.” Bucky looked like a kicked puppy, he looked at Steve. He was usually the one in the neighborhood giving dating advice, now both of The Wade's huddled up next to Steve. The Maximoffs played a familiar tune. Dancin- Aaron smith Began to fill the street. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky seemed to be pleased, “congrats you potato head you did it” Bucky smiled “Come on you know you love it quit playing” </p><p>“Only you bucky bear”</p><p>“<em> Bucky bear? </em>Ewww imma go actually walk my dog now before you guys pop out another kid” Bucky laughed “What wade? Hasn’t ya ma told ya yet? You’re adopted” Wade grabbed the dog's leash “I think that's What you tell yourself to sleep well at night.” Wade played with the dog's ears and then waited until it stood up, “Bye sweetie” Steve hummed out “Bye kiddo see ya tomorrow” Wade waved goodbye “Bye guys, you should really go back in. It’s seven now, and it's cold, please go in soon okay?” Steve smiled and he appreciated the concern “Oh will you go already? And say hi to grandma Al won’t you?” Wade nodded his head, adamant on leaving “You know she misses you two goofs she’d love to see you there once in a while.” Steve ducked his head, “Yeaah you’re right i know” Bucky scoffed “I don’t know maybe” Bucky responded bitterly “Oh shush you’re only mad cus she kicks your ass in jenga” Bucky crossed his arms, “And what if i am!” Wade laughed “I’ll tell her you’ll drop by soon.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>